No More Heroes
by Senior Swag
Summary: Lies are a method of escape. Hope, an adopted youth who lives a lie to escape the tenor of life, meets Serah, a girl who slowly pulls him back to sanity; However, Snow and Lightning, his new foster parents, may just destroy his chance to reconcile. A Paradox/AU Fic.Discontinued :P


*All errors fixed  
*Author's notes edited

**

* * *

**

**_"Chapter 1?" Prologue_**

**'There, no one can see me cry…'**

_Was the air damp?_

His pained gasps grew more desperate, lungs inhaling as much as they could. It would help if he stopped stumbling about the sidewalk, but he could not stop. Pausing here would leave him vulnerable to exposition, to the eyes of the public view and all their unnecessary interpretations. Opinions and interpretations are trash for him. He needed to get far from it; if he were merely feigning escape, then he could accept that. But his breathing brought the pain jerking at his stomach and diminished that beautiful concept of escape.

_Is the air damp... or am I even breathing right now?_

The night air was indeed damp. It was Summer, and the concept of consistently changing weather was new to Ex-Cocoon citizens. "Random" was the expression used by those who grew accustomed to alterable weather.

_At least it's bright…_

The fireworks display only came so often a year that when those days came the dark sky would blow apart with luscious displays of colors and patterns. It was the testament that no matter how dark the days are, everything shines beautifully for the ones who wait and stride through the times. The constant, vibrant lights would ensure that all on Pulse would fathom this message, even through the tiny shred of hue which made its way through their sleeping chambers. In a way none slept on these nights. It was, rather, an entrancing impossibility.

…_What's the point…?_

Air intake was nonexistent at this point. The sharp pain continued gorging at his gut; a harsh reminder that, like it or not, he had to stop. But he didn't want to be seen like this. It was ironic that tonight's festivities allowed him to go unnoticed, as the streets were barren. Most civilians surrounded the center of the attraction, that Crystallized Cocoon which stood high enough to cast shadows on entire districts.

He paused for but a moment to take in the vibrant night, fireworks bursting their endless glows of hope around the Crystal Memorial. It was undeniably beautiful

_She would have wanted to see this with me…_

One last, prolonged breath before the man surrenders himself into a dark alley, devoid of any of the festival's color. Just the night, the shadows, and the privacy he needed. A few steps inward and he falls lifelessly to the pavement, no effort in sustaining his footing. He finds the rough landing rather fitting, not enjoyable, but justified enough to allow; not that he had the energy to stop himself. A good while passes before he perches his back against the wall. Hands explore his body in their last moments. He feels his lungs racing, his heart rate's once quick beat dying down into a slow tempo.

His stomach hasn't stopped drawing blood. He feels that tight knit wound under his shirt and the heated fluid which continued gushing into it. He brings his hand to his face, staring at the freshly drawn hints of fluid, this seconded life essence. He was losing it all. All he could think about was her, and how he'd never get to say goodbye; to see these fireworks with her one last time, enjoy one last meal, hold her, kiss her, and so much more. It all ends here, where the memories fade with existence.

_Serah…_

Little energy left to lay up, the man keels over to once again rest on the rough floor. This time, he'll sleep amidst the night of life. Shame that he must be the first to sleep tonight.

_I… loved you…_

He once heard that before death, one cuts between the life and the afterlife in a series of many flashes. Now, as the fireworks shimmered and illuminated this intangible darkness, the man teetered between life and death, color and shade, light and dark; whatever term was necessary, as none were wrong in any degree.

His eye twitches in his last attempt to remain awake, but all's in vain as he descends into a painless slumber.

_I'm so sorry…_

_

* * *

_

**Gaminex, its your daily prescribed "Gaming Medication for Experts". Prescribe your Cherry Flavored chewable pills today.**

**To those who are waiting for my M-Rated fic, "Bite Me", to actually become M-Rated... well it is discontinued. The Summer left me groggy, and incapable of finishing, let alone remembering the lemon. I actually have quite a bit typed out if anyone cares for a sample. Truthfully, it wasn't my thing. Though I got a lot of reception, it wasn't headed in a direction that I was comfortable with. As I wrote it, a lot of personal memories sprung up that also made it uncomfortable.**

**I'll admit that I'm a bad writer. A terrible one. I was a "prodigy" who didn't nurture his talents of conceptualization. I didn't learn how to make things grow because I never focused. Through this fic, I hope to improve upon this grand fault.**

**So, that said, here's some Author's Notes...**

**This story was created as a counterbalance and as a response to the SnowxLightning pairing of notoriety. As most of you fic readers know, HopexLightning is amazingly popular. In addition, the canon pairing of the game, SnowxSerah, was looked down upon. Serah's poor character development, as well as Snow's character in general, lead to this result. The SnowxLightning pairing is of a different construct, stressing the opposition in character as a harbinger to love.**

**Through this story I plan to question the moral ethics, to provide Serah with believable justice in terms of character, to establish a realistic (if troubled) romance outside of any possible canon, and to improve my writing skill throughout. It will also be a breath of fresh air for you readers, I'm sure.**

**Much love to Ethertwist, AvyQuinn, Yoshiyuki Ly, and Jabbertalky for getting me into FanFics, and looking after me to a sort of extent which is far too complicated to really understand right now. I'm really trying this time.**

**Feel free to drop me a review. Its the crack that keeps me going, in focus and on task.**

**Oh, and kudos to whoever can guess who the man is. I'm not putting his name out there, and I expect you to be quiet about it too. It'll be our little secret, okay? He shall be made known in the Second Chapter.**

**-GaminEX-**


End file.
